forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Reincarnate
| school5e = Transmutation | domains5e = | circles5e = | oaths5e = | patrons5e = | level5e = | type5e = | refs5e = | school3e = Transmutation | descriptors3e = | domains3e = Renewal | level3e = | type3e = | refs3e = | school2e = Necromancy Universal (province) Inventive, Variation | spheres2e = Animal,This spell was added to the Animal sphere and removed from the Necromantic sphere by the Player's Option: Spells & Magic. See page 187. Necromantic | level2e = | type2e = | refs2e = | school1e = Necromantic | level1e = | type1e = | refs1e = }} Reincarnate was a transmutation or necromantic spell that returned a dead creature's soul to a new body. The arcane version of this spell was called reincarnation but was similar in most respects. Effects This spell required the caster to touch at least some piece of the dead creature's body that was part of the creature at the time of death; that was not undead, had not died of old age, or been killed by a death effect; and be cast no more than a week after death occurred. The soul also had to be free and willing to return. If all these criteria were met, then a new body was formed out of the natural environment where the spell was cast and the soul took up residence in it, being a young adult of whatever species appeared. This process took an hour to complete and occurred without any possibility of system shock. The arcane version of this spell required the corpse to have been dead no longer than a matter of days, according to the experience of the wizard. Some possible incarnations for humanoid subjects were: badger, bear, boar, bugbear, centaur, dryad, dwarf, eagle, elf, faun, fox, gnoll, gnome, goblin, half-elf, half-orc, halfling, hawk, hobgoblin, human, kobold, lizardfolk, lynx, orc, owl, pixie, racoon, satyr, stag, troglodyte, wolf, and wolverine. The environment was a factor in the formation of the new body. For example, a bear might be black, brown, or white, depending on where the spell was cast. A wish or a miracle could restore a reincarnated character to its original form. The reincarnated soul remembered most of its past life and retained the knowledge of skills and abilities, but the limitations of the new body could prevent the effective use of those skills. It was difficult to fire a bow without opposable thumbs or cast spells without hands for the somatic components, for example. On the other hand, the new body had all the physical capabilities of its kind. Components In addition to the verbal and somatic components of this spell, the caster needed a divine focus or holy symbol and at least 1,000 gp worth of rare oils and unguents to anoint the remains. Some traditions encouraged the burning of rare incense to increase the chances of getting a humanoid body for the soul to inhabit. The arcane version of this spell required a small drum and a drop of blood. History The arcane version of the spell was first introduced by the Netherese arcanist Sadebreth in as Sadebreth's reincarnation in the city of Imbrue. By the 1360s DR it was a common spell in the magical community in Faerûn, while in Zakhara it was known but rare. Appendix See Also * Resurrection * ''Raise dead * Spirit annihilation Notes References Category:Transmutation spells Category:Necromancy spells Category:Universal (province) Category:Inventives Category:Variations Category:Sadebreth's spells Category:Kara-Turan spells